The Way of the Sword
by Laceration-gravity
Summary: Kaitsu is the biggest star of the kendo team. She is able to do what ever she wants whenever she wants, and she can beat whoever challenges her. But what happens when Kait is transported to Feudal Japan, and what will InuYasha do when he meets up with the


Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will never own the characters from InuYasha. Sadly.... But I do own Kait, because she is me. I also technically own Eri, Emiko, and Anna because they are my best friends. I also own Hanako. Though she is made up herself. nods  
  
A/N: I don't feel like writing anything... it's to late... so just R/R. Arigato. bows  
  
One foot positioned to the fore, the other placed cautiously behind to gain top speed. The weight shifts from the toes to the heel...... the sword lifts, then falls. The blade positioned at a perfect parallel to the floor. Advance, slowly. Block, slash, thrust. Only at the vulnerable points. Neck, stomach, heart..... Perfectly controlled. Now, push the right foot forward, left giving leverage. Jump, dodge, slash and thrust.....  
  
This constant movement of a skillfully trained sword master had been repeated 100 times over and 100 times again, making it seem like the young master was performing a ballet. It had been an hour, maybe two that this sword had been slicing the air within the schools kendo hall, and now the late afternoon sun fashioned golden strips along the polished wooden floorboards. The blade struck one final time, and raised stationary before the shadowed face of its possessor. "Heh." A voice from the silhouetted visage snickered as the sword dropped down, the tip of the blade just above the floorboards.  
  
A loud gasp, and a small round of applause came from the corner of the room, waking the fighter from it's own world. "Ooooooooooh! That was great Kait-sama!!!" Kait turned from her sword, putting it carefully back in it's jeweled sheath. "It was the same as yesterday when you saw me Hanako- chan." Kait said turning towards the young girl in the corner.  
  
Hanako gasped as she looked upon the figure silhouetted in the fading sunlight. The hakama pants that Kait was wearing were tied off neatly with a dark crimson obi. She wore a black ribbed tank-top that was tucked tidily into her pants, and her hair, long black and sleek, was held up in a high ponytail and the stray hairs were held back with a brilliant white headband. But the main reason that Hanako gasped was that the light that Kait was silhouetted in curved around her body making it seem as though she were glowing.  
  
Slinging her sword across her shoulders and casually wiping the sweat from her forehead, Kait walked up to Hanako and ruffled her hair. "So little one, what did you want?" Hanako blushed, remembering what she had come to do. "I'm sorry Kait-Sama! I forgot to tell you!" She said bowing. "Your friends are waiting for you out by the cherry trees!" Kait smiled at Hanako and wiping the still existing beads of sweat from her face she nodded walking out the door and towards the trees. "Ja ne! Hanako-chan." Hanako looked after Kait and pouted. "I wanna be just like her......."  
  
"Kait-San!!!!" Kait' friend Emiko yelled to the young girl walking towards her. "Bout damn time!" Eri, another of Kait's friends mumbled. "Where have you been all day!? You missed all school! How come when you skip you never get caught!?" Anna, the last of Kait's friends whined. Kait laughed and looked at Anna. "Anna-chan, I'm the star of the kendo team, I never get in trouble when I skip. I put our school on the map with my skills. That's why I'm passing all my classes with 100's." She said winking at her friends. "Sure brag about why don't ya...." Anna mumbled, considering she was failing almost all... if not all of her classes.  
  
"Are you gonna wear your fighting outfit out to the club?" Emiko questioned looking Kait up and down. Kait smiled and nodded. "Of course. I just got finished training and I really don't feel like going home before we go out." Kait looked over at Eri and grinned. "What are you so pissed looking about?" She questioned poking her friend in the forehead. Eri frowned and flicked her friend off, with all the love she had. "You always get to skip school you bitch. I honestly just thought you died... .but oh well." She said shrugging. "Oh, well thanks for worrying guys. Glad I can count on you for thinking I'm dead." Kait laughed as they began to walk slowly towards the newest club in town.  
  
"Hey there Miss. Samurai. Mind if I buy you a drink?" Kait turned around to face quite possibly the ugliest man she had ever seen. "Uh.... No thank you sir." She answered turning back around to face her friends, who were all standing out on the dance floor very obviously checking out guys. Kait giggled but brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle her laugh. "I must insist on that. Now let me buy you a drink!!" The man yelled spinning her around to face him. Kait grinned and closed her eyes happily pointing downward. Her sword was positioned right below his groin. She tapped her sword lightly to the mans groin. "I must insist..... I'm fine."  
  
Kait turned back around and she heard the man mumble and walk away slowly. "I hate men..... they are all assholes." She grumbled. "Hey Kait! Come out and... "Dance!"..." Emiko yelled to her friend. Kait shook her head and began to walk away towards the bar. "Bartender sir? Can you please tell me what time it is?" She asked politely. "Uh.... It's about 1 A.M Missy." Kaits mouth dropped open and she stumbled backwards. "Thank you sir! Have a nice night!" She yelled, taking off out of the club. "I am so gonna die!" Kait ran as fast as she could out of the club, ignoring the yells of her friends from behind her. "I was supposed to be home at 10!!!" Closing her eyes she swore out loud. "Shit shit shit shit damn fuck shit! My mom is gonna kill me!!" Kait continued to swear as she ran.  
  
In front of other people she acted prim and proper, as most samurai's and kendo masters she knew did, but on her own she could be just as wild as anyone else. "I am so de----." Kait screamed as she flew on her back after hitting something solid and human. "GOMEN NASAI!" She appoligized getting up quickly and bowing. "Gomen nasai!" ".....Kisama....." Kait looked up slowly. "Huh?" Her eyes opened wide as she gazed upon the unearthly beauty before her. Long silver white hair waved gently in the breeze, and a fair face was seemingly blessed with stripes and a crescent moon. Kait stood up transfixed on the golden eyes of the man glowering at her.  
  
"KISAMA!!!" The man yelled, wrapping his ivory hand around her neck. Her body slammed painfully into the trunk of a tree and was lifted so her feet removed themselves from the ground. Kait brought her hands up and tried to dig her nails into the mans skin to make him let go, but she failed, only causing him to wrap his hands around tighter. "Where am I? Who are you?" Kait managed to choke out. It had taken her a while to notice that she was in fact not in her own town, and seemingly not in her own world. And this man...... whoever he was... emanated an evil she had not seen before. "So miko." The man sneered. "You have given up your bow for the taste of cold steel I see.... How nice."  
  
Kait cringed. The lack of air to her lungs was like a thousand needles in her chest. "Damn you....." She choked out, grabbing her sword and slicing out towards her attacker. She cursed as the man dodged her blade and she fell to the ground fast and hard, clutching her burning throat. "Damn it.... No one has ever dodged my blade." The man glared at her as he stalked forward to her and Kait, being unable to back up any farther, seemingly paralyzed by the mans gaze, shut her eyes expecting the worst. "I'm gonna die..... Oh my god.... I'm gonna die...."  
  
Suddenly a hand clamped on Kait's shoulder and she felt her self being thrown through the air to the right side of the tree. "Gah!" She screamed covering her head with her hands as she rolled, landing hard on her back. "Am I dead yet!?" "No... I don't think your dead." A friendly male voice said laughing. Kait's eyes flung open and she rolled backwards grabbing her sword and getting quickly into a fighting position. "Great! Another one!" She yelled pointing her sword at the man. "Who are you!?" Kait, still being wary of the man that had attacked her before, or as she was now referring to him in her mind the 'beautiful assassin.' The man smiled at her and took a step forward, getting closer to Kait. "Don't get any closer!" She screamed, still holding her position.  
  
Kait looked the man up and down. He was clad in a black and purple robe that reached to his sandaled feet. His black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and his eyes sparkled with a friendliness, a friendliness that caused Kait to drop her stance. "Who are you?" She questioned softly. The man stepped forward and grabbed Kait's hand in his. "I am Miroku, and I would like to know.... Would you bear me a child?"  
  
Kait blinked at the sudden proclamation by this man named Miroku. "Uhh......." Kait stuttered still blinking trying to grasp what the man had asked. "MIROOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" A loud female voice shouted and the man jumped back blushing. "Hehe.... S-Sango.... I uh...." "YOU LETCH! You just met her and your already hitting on her!?" Kait looked back and forth from the young man and the angry looking women. "Uhhhh....."  
  
"Who are you?" A low voice from behind her asked. Turning around, she faced a man just a little taller then her with long sliver/white hair and what looked like dog ears placed atop his head. "Who are you and why do you looked like Kikyou!?!" The man yelled advancing. "Um.... I am Kaisu. Kaitsu Maru. Who's Kikyou?" The man glared at her and took a small step forward. "Why do you look like Kikyou!?" He yelled again. Kait glared, having enough of the whole conversation. "WHO IS KIKYOU!? Listen... I am Kaitsu Maru! K-A-I- T! Got it!? NOT KIKYOU!"  
  
With a loud huff, Kait turned around and walked up to Miroku. "Now, as to what you were saying about bearing you a child....." Kait raised her hand quickly, giving the man a hard slap across the face. "How DARE you ask a proud samurai such as myself such a thing, you letch!" The man reeled backwards clutching his cheek. "Miroku! See, this is EXACTLY why you should stop asking beautiful women these things." Kait turned around to face the person who had just said that and came across the smiling face of a young women.  
  
"Hello Kaitsu. I'm sorry for my friends." She said waving her hand to Miroku, who had sat himself down pouting, the man who had referred to her as Kikyou who was doing the same as Miroku, and the women who had yelled at Miroku earlier. "They really are nice people once you get to know them." She laughed a little and inclined her head in a slight bow. "My name is Kagome. And as you know, the letch over there is Miroku." Miroku looked over and gave a slight wave. "That women over there is Sango." Sango nodded her head, apparently still annoyed with Miroku. "And that little sour puss over there is InuYasha." InuYasha didn't move just sat staring at the spot her had become suddenly interested in.  
  
"Um, Kagome? Why did That, InuYasha refer to me as Kikyou?" Kait questioned hesitantly. Kagome bowed her head a little and sighed. "Well, you appear to look like InuYasha's old 'girlfriend.' More so then me even." Kait looked over at InuYasha who had a slightly upset look on his face. "Oh..... I see..... Well, I never meant to upset him in anyway..... and I'm sorry that I did.... So, if you will please show me where the nearest village or some place to stay is, I will gladly leave you three to your---." Kait was cut off by the sudden scream of a little voice from behind her. "Kagome! Kagome!" Kait turned around just as a little furry ball attached itself to her face. "KAGOME!!" Kait sweat dropped and slowly pulled the little fuzz ball off her face.  
  
"And who might you be?" She asked smiling at a cute little boy who closely resembled a fox. "Huh? Your not Kagome...." He said staring at her in confusion. "No, I am not. At least not to my knowledge" Kait responded giggling. "Shippo, this is our new friend Kait. Kait this is Shippo." Kagome said promptly introducing Kait to the silent fox boy in that was sitting in Kait's hand. "Hi there!" Shippo said jumping onto Kagome and waving happily to the new friend they seemed to have acquired. "Well..... anyways. As I was saying before. Could you please point me in the direction of the nearest village?" Kagome glanced at Kait and tilted her head. "Do you really want to go out after getting attacked by Sesshoumaru?" She asked nervously.  
  
Kait looked at Kagome confused. "Sesshoumaru? Who's that?" Kagome was about to speak as Kait snapped her fingers remembering. "Oh! Could you possibly be talking about that man who attacked me earlier?" Kagome nodded quickly. Kait waved her off and laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be fine. Next time I meet up with him I'll be better prepared. He wont catch me by surprise like that again." Kagome looked over at InuYasha with a worried expression on her face as he stood up and walked over to Kait and herself. "You wont survive his next attack. You will die." He said staring down at Kait, his arms folded crossly across his chest. Kait stared up at the man defiantly. "You seem to underestimate my skills, InuYasha was it? I am a much better fighter then I appear to be."  
  
InuYasha stared down at Kait with mild interest. "Hum, Well lets hope they are better then what you showed when you first met my dear brother." Kait's eyes widened. "BROTHER!?" "Yes.... Brother. He's my older half brother. I know, didn't suspect it did ya?" InuYasha said sighing. Kait shook her head in disgust. "I am so out of here. I cant deal with this drama." She said wheeling herself around. "I don't think so..." InuYasha growled grabbing her by the shoulder. "The nearest town is just a mile from here.... We'll... escort you..."  
  
A/N: Well.... There ya go, that's the end of chapter one. Interesting no? I thought it was pretty good. . I wonder why InuYasha was so nice to Kait... hum.... I wonder.. giggles Another lovely Kikyou look alike. Are you getting sick of those yet? o.o Well, stay tuned for chapter 2. And remember, no reviews no new chapter. nods So Review it. 


End file.
